Wind Stalker
|base_rank = |atk_per_lv = 645 (8,256) |hp_per_lv = 3,568 (45,670) |base_atk = |base_hp = }} ---- BLOCKBUSTER METER per second.|SA2 = Inflict DEATHMARK, DISABLE TAG INS, and DOOM for seconds each when an opponent's HEALTH drops below . DOOM is removed if the opponent uses a BLOCKBUSTER.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Wind Stalker plays as and advanced Toad Warrior, but with Ms. Fortune's mechanics, such as the extensive use of the Headless Mode. In order to maximize the second SA chance (Doom for 15 seconds, ensuring a kill for a dying opponent) one must master Ms Fortune's Headless mode playstyle. The Doom can also be very useful against characters with the ability to revive, such as Last Hope. Strategy *Wind Stalker plays differently from her sibling the Furry Fury. While F.F's also requires the extensive use of headless mode and is more offensive as well as more straightforward, Wind Stalker is more of a control variant, focusing on disabling the opponent blockbuster as much as possible, but nevertheless, a strong fighter to use. *Protect your head from attacks when in headless mode and try to keep the head as close as the opponent as possible. Try to knock the enemy airborne as much as possible and use moves such as El Gato, to stun them and grant free hits. *If your head starts to get threatened, call it back and fight without using it. Keep in mind that attacks to her head deals additional damage. Once the opportunity opens up again, release the head back in the fight. *Try to not be overly aggressive, specially for block-heavy opponents. Instead, use openings to knock the opponent airborne and start building the combo, then move back and use the head to attack and lower the rival's BB meter. *In fights against opponents without a Blockbuster equipped, things gets easier as you do not need to use the headless mode at all, just fight normally and avoid getting hit, eventually the second SA will trigger and will be a matter of time before the enemy is defeated. Key Stats *First you must unlock her SA abilities, as Wind Stalker needs to use the headless mode in order to shine. *Upon Opening up her SA's path, unlock both of her SA Abilities. *Focus on HP%, DEF% and ATK% Upgrades now. *After that, upgrade the moves section. Recommended moves are: Cat Slide and El Gato. The Taunt or Burst can be equipped too, based on your playstyle. *For Blockbusters, OMNOMNOM is an excellent pick as this BB uses Ms Fortune's Head to attack, and can be useful if the target gets stunned by the El Gato SM, greatly reducing all opponent's BB meter. *For the marquee ability, if you want to boost Wind Stalker offensive power, pick BOOP, giving ENRAGE for 10-20 seconds. However, if you want to be a bit more defensive and supportive, MLEP's REGEN can be more benefitial, specially against several opponent fighters. Playing As Wind Stalker is good against: *A skilled Ms. Fortune player piloting a Wind Stalker can easily clean up games against Blockbuster heavy Variants such as Bloodbath, Poltergust, Toad Warrior or Stand Out, as the constant drain from Wind Stalker's SA will make it difficult for them to use their Signature Abilities to the fullest. * Playing Against Best variants to use against Wind Stalker are: *Fire Variants without need of Blockbusters can easily overpower Wind Stalker, especially before her head comes off. Fighters like Harlequin Cerebella or Djinn Frizz Filia have the elemental advantage, lowering the threat of dropping below 35%, and can either use special moves or buffs to their advantage without needing Blockbusters, should Wind Stalker remove her head. * Trivia This Color palette is based off Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers Fighting game series.